Clyde
"Hey guys! It's me, Clyde! Make me a sandwich~!" '~ Clyde's debut appearance in Super Plush PacMan'' '''Clyde is one of the recurring characters in Super Plush PacMan, and was one of the contestants of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 as a member of Team Regigigas. Like PacMan, he too has an interest for sandwiches. Clyde is often seen in various schemes that the ghosts use to stop PacMan, or in other cases, helping out PacMan take down greater forces that are also against the ghosts. He mainly aligns himself with the ghosts. Appearance Clyde is an orange ghost who dons red gloves. He has a wink on his face with a derpy smile. Personality Clyde's personality links with that of his from in-game. In other words, he is dumb, but complicated. He is also friends with PacMan, even though he shouldn't be. On Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Clyde is similar to that of Coney. Ironically, both of them started off on Team Regigigas. Clyde is said to be stupider than Coney, if not the stupidest teammate. Having no legs, Clyde may be at a disadvantage, but has proven his worth many times in challenges, especially with Inky by his side. Despite having his stupid moments, he has shown to be very clever and even has his moments of smarts. For instance, in Fight or Fail, when he got confused of being on the Clockwork Soldiers team rather than on 43 Chars, the members were all going to vote him out for his incompetence. However, Clyde had a Mew Token he won and used it at the perfect time, thus voting out Chef Kawasaki. In Deadly Nightshift, he shows his clever tactics by playing a hardcore game of Marco Polo with the animatronics, and even tricking some animatronics into fighting eachother. Clyde claims that he's not a genius, but "smarter than the average ghost". However, in Legally Blonde, it's revealed Clyde has a more darker side in his personality that no one wants to mess with. When he couldn't take anymore of the pressure of the Valley Girl challenge, including the insults thrown at him by Carol, in a fit of anger Clyde put the mask he was wearing onto Carol, thus transforming her into the monster known as Painwheel. As such, Clyde was then eliminated, but not before a happy reunion with Inky, whom was eliminated in Episode 20, and the two ghosts went out together. Episode Appearances * Super Plush PacMan (EVERY EPISODE) * Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Minion Tryouts * Every episode of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 until his elimination in Episode 25. * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING Quotes * "Oh you gotta be kidding me! I hate musical numbers! They're so silly!" * "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!!" * "Yeah he deserved it, every square banana of it!" * "You didn't CHOMP on PacMan this time?" * "I guess it's two robots one ghost... heh... heh..." * "There should be a note inside of Blinky somewhere..." * "HEY LOOK IT'S BOMBERMAN!" * "Mmm, yummy~!" * "YAY- I mean, aw, that's too bad~" * "Stop right there stupid!" * "Hahahaha Dr. Franken-booty got owned lal~" * "Here is my original song, do not steal it por favor~" * "MOVE, I WANT A SANDWICH!" * "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!? I KEEP KILLING PEOPLE!" * "I want to die, so bad." * "Aren't we not always acting silly?" * "Anything electronic, including Dr. Buttocks's claw, get sucked in for some reason... like my ex-girlfriend." * "No! One dimensional character who we didn't get to know very well!" * "That was the best thing I've ever eaten in 69 days." * "69 DUDES!!!" * "Uh Oh! Well this is rather un-flush-worthy!" * "Oh yeah? Well he looks more like a Clyde!" * "Hey come back! I wanna play 'Eye Spy'! ... Man, Inky should've been in this episode." Trivia * Clyde has been stated as one of LuigiFan's favorite characters. * Although Clyde may appear stupid, he has moments of intellect. * Clyde hates musicals, but he has sung before, specifically in Episode 5 of the PacMan series. ** He even had his own animated short in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Episode 16. * Clyde's Theme is Smoke Scream's Villain Theme from Skylanders: Trap Team. * Although Clyde, Coney and Famine may all have the same voice, there are minor differences between each one. ** Clyde's voice sounds dopier than the other two. ** Ironically, both Clyde and Coney both wear Orange. Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Undead Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Antivillains Category:The Ghost Gang Category:Ghosts Category:Silly Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fire Elementals Category:Team Regigigas Category:43 Chars Category:Super Smash Bros Plush